deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of Hallucinations
Isaac attempting to stab himself A lot of people think that Isaac was trying to stab himself in the "Needle" hallucination. Is this really true? How do we know it wasn't just Nicole herself doing it and then disappearing suddenly? I bring this up because in the hallucination right after you ride up that engineering lift to meet up with Ellie and activate the excavation drill, Nicole lifts Isaac up by the beck with a single arm. Isaac simply couldn't have magically levitated himself off the ground so this shows that Nicole can directly interact with and harm Isaac. Plus, Nicole herself references this fact if you fail the QTE in which Isaac says something along the lines of "You aren't even real! You can't hurt me!" to which Nicole responds "Wrong." and snaps his neck. Qsvgxn 22:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) *From the perspective of someone watching Isaac (like us, the players) it doesn't make sense for Isaac to lift himself up via levitation and snap his own neck. However, from the perspective of Isaac, which we actually see, it makes sense for his mind to hallucinate that he is being lifted up and getting his neck snapped, even though he's really standing there and trying to strangle himself. 02:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) *Alright thanks for clearing that up. Sounds pretty Fight Club-esque. Qsvgxn 03:03, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Why don't necromorphs attack Issaac during the hallucinations, though? If what you say is true, then at the last part of the game when Isaac is inside his own mind, shooting at Nicole, in reality..He's just shooting the gun in a bunch of random directions, right? Wouldn't that attract necromorphs?Iluvnecromorphs:) 06:01, March 19, 2011 (UTC) He would be too close to the Marker to actually be in danger. Remember Convergence is going on at this time, plus all he has in his hand is the Javelin Gun. Make sense? Squattop 21:23, February 8, 2012 (UTC) SPOILERS -- Helpful hallucinations? -- SPOILERS Out of curiosity, I just want to know if we should also include the hallucinations Isaac has after Nicole begins to "help" him. For example, the hallucination he has where Nicole gives him a locator for the Government Sector, or when Nicole shows up after Isaac sends Ellie off in the gunship. Also, would the final boss fight be considered a hallucination as well? Razr459 19:29, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to add them as well, but lets wait and see if anyone disagrees with adding them. --§Amphiptere§ 20:51, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : :Yes I think so. Maybe not for the locater.Sniperteam82308 21:35, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Name Change Given that many of the hallucinations are much more then simple flashes, I would recommend we move this page to "List of Hallucinations"; does anyone have any objections? --Haegemonia(talk) 17:55, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, now that you mention it, you have a point there. When your hallucination involves hearing voices in your head, that can be called a flash, but when your hallucination chokes you out like you owe it money, that's when I think it's more than a flash. I think the change does make sense. Razr459 18:35, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. -- Reignfire 18:38, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Alrighty, looks like there is no major objections, lemme just rename this now... --Haegemonia(talk) 18:49, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Vanishing Man He's listed both here and on the Survivor Encounters. I think a decision should be made which list he should be on or if both if people feels it's too vague. Personally, I think he's a hallucination since he completely disappears where most of the survivors leave a body behind. -- Reignfire 18:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Do we really Need It? Do we really need the CEC lobby, all he does his hold his head and stumples, for all we know he could be experiencing the pains of the headbutt he did in chapter 1. Dinosaurfan1 14:39, March 27, 2011 (UTC) It's a hallucination, because headaches don't whisper to you. And because it is a hallucination, yes, we must list it here. Supertologist 07:40, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Dead Space (mobile) Will someone please check/recheck mobile? I have recently played it again and though I can't remember exactly where, I know for a FACT that there are more hallucinations. Such as in one room there's a window. Vandal will see a clone of herself in the window. I know this is not a reflection due to the placement of the body. Squattop 03:29, August 24, 2012 (UTC)